Unwanted Visitor
by Kami-writes
Summary: Rokuro got an Unwanted Visitor he didn't expect... Warning: BL,Smut,PWP, Don't like don't read.


Unwanted Visitor

 _ _Sousei no Onmyouji isn't mine__

Rokuro blinked his eyes a few times. He just had a rude awakening, and is trying to adjust himself, now that he is back to reality. He checked the clock that is on the table beside his bed. _'_ _ _1 AM, damn it.'__ he cursed inside his mind. He's now in a state where he's not too tired to instantly go back to sleep, but too sleepy to actually do anything. Roku sighed, and looked around the room. It's dark, barring the sleeping light he had turned on previously. Ever since he and Benio was proclaimed the 'Sousei no Onmyouji', he had been living with Benio under the same roof, even sleeping in the same room, albeit it's because they are forced to. That was 2 years ago, and now, they have soften up, becoming a beautiful couple. ' _ _Ah yes, Benio. Hope I didn't woke her up.'__ Rokuro thought. He then turned his head to check on Benio.

To see she's nowhere in sight.

Rokuro raised his eyebrows, but he doesn't really want to assume bad things. _'_ _ _She probably getting some drink or food, probably.__ ' He thought. Now that he mentioned about drink, his throat felt a little dry. After deciding that a little walk wouldn't hurt, he decided to grab a drink himself. He wobbly walked to the kitchen, but when he reached the kitchen he still haven't saw Benio. _'_ _ _Meh, probably in the bathroom.'__ He thought. After filling a glass of water, he walked back to the room. When he entered their room he finds that the bed is still empty. He suddenly felt worried, but it soon dissapeared by the sound of door opening behind him. "Oi, where you been? I felt worried, you know." Rokuro lazily asked, not bothering to look behind him.

"Ufufufu~, Roku is worried for me? How sweet~"

Any feeling of sleepiness on Rokuro instantly gone,alongside the widen of his eyelids. His hand suddenly went limp, releasing the glass of water he held and let it fell to the floor, which shattered as it hits the floor. As if on cue, Roku instantly turned around, and wished he didn't.

There, on the door, stood, instead of his wife, was Ijika Yuuto.

Yuuto's smirk widens after seeing Roku's reaction. "What's wrong, Roku? Expecting someone else?" Roku's feeling quickly turn to rage. "What the hell do you want here? And how do you our house?" He shouted. "Ufufu~ Well, you know, it's starting to get lonely in Magano." Yuuto faked a sad expression, which then quickly turned to a smirk. "And I thought, what's better than visiting my dear Roku?" Yuuto then took a step forward, which was followed by Rokuro's stepping back. As much as he want to kill the guy, he doesn't want to destroy his house. Even though the repair cost would go to that perverted underwear man's check, he still doesn't want to risk it. "Leave now." Roku said with such venomous voice. Yuuto hummed. "What makes you think I will?" He asked mockingly. "I said ." Roku said once more, his voice grew louder and deadlier. He remembered that he kept some Talisman on his drawer, and currently he's ready to jump at any moment to take the Talisman, in case of things going awry. Yuuto only looked at him sinisterly.

"And what makes you think you're in power here?" He asked, confusing Rokuro. Suddenly Yuuto moved towards him in a speed his eyes cannot register. And in the next second, Roku found himself pinned by Yuuto on his bed with one of his arm holding both of his above his head.

Had Roku isn't in a seething fury, he would've be seething in embarrassment on his position with Yuuto. "What the hell?! Get off me you freak!" Roku said while trying to release his hands, but Yuuto's grip was just too strong. He keeps trying to wiggle his hands of his grip, to no avail. Yuuto only stare at him with the same smirk. "Ne, Roku. I want to do this for a long time now." Roku then stop his wiggling and simply stared sharply at him. "Do what?" He asked, which he regrets almost immediately.

Without warning, Yuuto's head quickly dived towards his, connecting their lips together, and embracing them in a kiss. Roku's eyes widened at his unexpected action. Yuuto took Roku's unpreparedness and quickly shoved his tongue inside Roku's mouth, eliciting a surprised moan from Rokuro. Their tongue battled for a while -even though it's more like a one sided battle- before releasing their kiss as they both had to drew their breaths -mostly Roku, since Yuuto would prefer savoring it forever-. As they both taking their breath, Roku managed to gasp out. "You…freaking….maniac…. I swear I'll-" He was cut off as Yuuto put one of his finger to his lips. Yuuto then moves his head beside Roku's ear and whispered. "Save your sweet voice for later." Roku can feel goosebumps going up his spine at Yuuto's warning. Yuuto then withdrawn his head from Roku's ear, before leaning towards him to continue kissing him again.

As they both in their kiss, Yuuto's hand starts to make his move on Roku's body, moving up and down, roaming through all over his body and remembering every part of it. It wasn't long before Yuuto lifted his Pajama, and started roaming all over Roku's skin. He touches his chest, hips, stomach, before finally settling on his nipple, which he lightly pinched. This triggers quite the reaction from Roku, as he trashes his body around and moaning unintelligible words, but Yuuto only took this chance to deepen his kiss. Yuuto keep playing with his nipple, pinching it and moving his finger around it, alternating between the left and the right. As he had enough of the kisses, Yuuto release it and change his focus on Roku's nipples. He licked one of his nipple, while using his hand on the other one, switching once in a while. Roku can only moan and gripped the sheet -he realize that Yuuto has released his grip for a while- but he has been lost in a sea of pleasure to remember to fight back. As his tongue and hand is busy playing with Roku's nipples, Yuuto's free hand travels slowly downward, before connecting with a bulge between Rokuro's legs. Rokuro yelped as Yuuto cupped his erection. "Oh, what's this? You're already this hard? My, my, You're impatient, Roku." Yuuto teased, before slowly moving his hand up and down his erection. Rokuro moaned loudly as Yuuto slowly teasing him, he's slowly losing his mind here with all the teasing. Roku~" Yuuto called him with his usual, erotic tone. "You want it, don't you?" He asked Roku. Roku only nodded his head quickly. Unexpectedly, Yuuto moves his head towards his ear again. "Then beg for it."

This makes Roku widen his eyes. Beg for it? No, Roku would never done that, not to a person like Yuuto. "n… Never…" he said defiantly, although shakily. Yuuto's expression suddenly changed to more of an anger. "So, you don't want to do it by yourself?" He asked Rokuro. "Then…" he closed his eyes, before letting out a big smile and looked at him crazily, and licked his lips. "I will make you beg for it." He continued.

Suddenly, Yuuto pulled down Roku's pants -alongside his boxer- and gripped on his erection hard. This elicit a surprised moan from Roku for the sudden contact. He started jerking it roughly and quickly. Roku helplessly trying to stop him, but the intense pleasure makes him cannot do anything, only gripping the sheet harder. "Hmm, do you like it, Roku~?" Yuuto asked, half teasing half mocking. "S-stop…" Roku can only chocked out. He can feel his climax coming, and with Yuuto's movement speed he'll release at any time.

That is, if Yuuto allows it, which he didn't.

He release his grip just as Roku is nearing his climax. He looked at Yuuto dejectedly, which only answered by a laugh. "You think I'll allow you to cum just like that? No, no, my dear Roku." He said, and then looked at him sinisterly. "Why don't you just gave in?" he said so softly, it felt seductive. Rokuro is having a battle in his mind between his moral and his lust. Although at this point, his moral is already shattered like the glass he dropped before. "P-please…" Roku said weakly. Yuuto then smirked. "What was that, Roku?" he asked him. P-Please! Please just let me cum!" Roku shouted desperately. Screw moral, he wanted this __now.__ Yuuto's smirk only grew wider. "Good boy." he said.

And with that, Yuuto pulled the rest of Roku's pants down, making him completely nude -his pajama shirt is already lost a long time ago- He admires the view for a while, and said "You're so beautiful, Roku." which makes him blush. He then moves his hands towards his entrance, which he pokes gently with his index finger. Rokuro gasped at the contact. "Wait, what are you doing?" Rokuro asked, with a hint of panic in his voice. "Shhh, just try to relax, Roku." Yuuto replied. Rokuro only complied and tried to relax his body. Suddenly he felt something entered his ass. He then saw that Yuuto has inserted one of his finger inside it. Roku tried to protest, but it didn't happen as Yuuto suddenly warned him. "If you're not relaxed, it'll be painful." Roku then tried to relax once more. It felt weird at first, as the finger is moving inside him, but slowly, it becomes more pleasurable, and not long, Roku found himself moaning again as Yuuto entered a second finger.

By the time of the third finger, it's started to becoming a little bit painful, but he tried to held it in as it slowly dissipates, replaced by pleasure. He can feel his climax once again building slowly, but he once again was met with a dissapointment as Yuuto pulled his fingers. But not long his entrance was poked again, but this time it felt different. He then looked towards Yuuto, and found out that the thing that's poking his entrance is none other than his member, which is already hard. "Roku, I'm going in." he said, before thrusting inside Roku.

At first, Rokuro felt shocked, as the sensation is different than the fingers. Then suddenly he felt pain, as it was stretching his inside. Unfortunately, Roku has to adjust quickly as Yuuto started to move without his concern. He tried to relax, and loosen up his hole. "You're so tight, Roku." Yuuto said. "You really want this, don't you?" He teased. He then steadily picking up speed. He didn't want it to end yet, no, he needs to make sure that Roku is his.

As Yuuto thrusting inside him quickly, he suddenly can feel intense pleasure shooting through his body. _'_ _ _Bingo'__. Yuuto thought. He had find Rokuro's sweet spot. Without warning, Yuuto starts to thrust into the spot rough and quick, making Rokuro let out a loud moan everytime it hits. As their climax is getting closer, they moves even faster, with Roku also moving his hips towards Yuuto, as his member travels deeper inside him. Yuuto then went towards Roku's neck and starts biting roughly, leaving a mark on his neck. "You are mine, Roku." He said to his ear. As they both almost reach their limit, Roku screamed "Yuuto! I'm gonna cum!" "Cum with me, Roku." He said softly. He then grabbed Roku's member and jerked it like before. "Y-uuto… YUUTO!" Rokuro screamed as his orgasm hits. His load goes all over his stomach, even reaching his chest. Not long after, Yuuto also came, and shoot his load deep inside Rokuro's ass. Yuuto then lay on top of Rokuro as they gasped for breath. He then reaches for his ear and whispered. "Remember Roku, you are mine from now on.." with a sickly sweet voice. It was all that Roku remembered before he fell asleep…

.

.

.

.

.

Roku suddenly woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath and sweats on his forehead. He then looked around. He still in his bedroom. And then looked down all over his body. His clothe's still intact. He then grabbed a small mirror - which was Benio's- and checked all over his neck. No marks. He sighed in relief. _'_ _ _It was all just a dream.'__ He thought. Although a nightmare is more fitting. As his state becomes calmer, he tries to address everything around him. He checked the clock, it was early morning. He suddenly remembered about Benio, and quickly looks beside him where Benio usually sleeps. Thankfully, Benio was sleeping there peacefully. As he recalls his dream, he can't help but shudders. What if it happens? What if suddenly he's attacked by someone? The thoughts keep running on his head, but he decides to think about it later as he's not in the mood to think about it.

At that time is where Rokuro felt something a little bit weird. He then looked down, where his eyes widen at the sight of a large stain on his pants, and his sheet. It's also felt very sticky inside his pants. Rokuro went beet red as he realized what had happened, and that is not the end of his unfortune.

"Rokuro. What happens to your pants?"

He can felt his blood ran cold. He's so busy in his thought that he didn't realize that Benio had woken up, which gives her the unsightly sight of his tainted pants.

"B-Benio?! I-it's not what it looks like!" He tried to convince her. At first she seemingly don't really understand. But after remembering about the lessons on the school, Benio's look suddenly darkened. He looked at Rokuro sharply. "Rokuro, did you have perverted dream?" She asked menacingly. "W-what do you talking about? W-what dreams? I- I think I don't understand what you're talking about." He tried to dodge the question. Unfortunately Benio was having none of it.

" Ro...ku...ro..."

Rokuro can only gulped as Benio's look darkened. Many of his sweat dropped as he's anxious about what would Benio do.

"You… Hentai…. BAKA!"

She then punches Roku in the face, sending him into the wall.

And so, the suffering of Rokuro was only started for that day.


End file.
